


Kelly Severide is an angel

by Picpicpic



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements, sevasey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picpicpic/pseuds/Picpicpic
Summary: This was inspired by a tweet: "Kelly Severide is an angel"I don't know, it just happened.





	Kelly Severide is an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieFandom/gifts).



> This was inspired by a tweet: "Kelly Severide is an angel"  
> I don't know, it just happened.

Kelly Severide is an Angel. Matt had always secretly thought so. From day one, from the moment Kelly had stepped into the locker room at the Academy and made the entire room tingle with energy. He’d cast a nonchalant grin at Matt on his way out, and Matt had felt, for the first time since he was ten, despite all his nerves of the academy, and their training, and the fires and the future, that he could somehow, finally, breathe.

It’s why it hurt so much when Kelly had lashed out at him when Andy died. But Matt figured even angels hurt, perhaps more than anyone. Kelly hurt for every victim but losing Andy was like a personal failure – as if he’d lost his protégé, his one task on earth. So, Matt let him. Let Kelly hurt, and lash out, be careless and take it all out on Matt, and then ignore him, which had hurt the most. But Matt stayed put, teetering at a distance, never letting Kelly out of his sight. Until Kelly came back. Back to him, with a new kind of patience, and a new spark in his eye, and a dedication to Matt, that Matt couldn’t quite fathom. But he wasn’t complaining. Because Kelly Severide was the most beautiful man Matt had ever seen, inside and out, and he’d chosen to be at Matt’s side, no matter what, and Matt was not taking any of it for granted. And when Matt finally kissed him, on the sofa in their flatshare, 22 years (to the day) after they’d first met, Kelly held him closed and sighed into his mouth, sipping on Matt’s lips as if he, too, could finally breathe.

And there were no questions. No discussion about being gay, or coming out, or shame or secrets. There was none of that, because they’d both known by then, that their hearts had chosen for them, that the other man was their other half and that their search was over. And the world could either accept that or go fuck itself, thank you very much.

There were a few people, on various occasions, who’d called Severide a bastard, or something worse, but they were easily overwritten by the magnitude of people who had, over the years, called Kelly an angel. From victims and their families to fellow firefighters to nurses and arson investigators; Neighbors and friends and local journalists, police officers, detectives and veterans of CFD. Kelly Severide had been called an angel by so many people it was starting stick. As a nickname, placed between his first and last name. And Matt was happy that people noticed, that Kelly was getting the recognition he deserved. He was proud to have Kelly by his side, honoured and grateful to be the one that Kelly chose. That Kelly came back to every evening.

But he’d never thought it literally until the day a chimney had fallen on Kelly.

\---

Being the highest in rank, Matt was in charge of the scene inside the house. Being the highest in rank, he was responsible for the lives of all seven people under that fallen roof. So, against his wishes, he’d sent Otis and Herrmann out, and then Capp and Tony, his insides screaming as they’d all agreed, so easily, to leave, when his own head was silently pleading them to stay and help Kelly, get Kelly out from under the chimney. And only Cruz, faithful Cruz, do-the-right-thing-even-if-it-kills-me Cruz, stayed there with him, knowing, the Matt would never leave Kelly to die, not anywhere, not ever. And that if Kelly’s time was up, Matt would rather have his time be up too than go on without Kelly.  So, he stayed, and he lifted, and he huffed, and he puffed until they blew that chimney down, and got Kelly out.

And later that night, at home, holding Kelly carefully in the shower, Matt kisses his hair, and his eyelids, and his chest, mumbling reverently, “how are you even alive?” and Kelly collapses onto their bed, grunting and groaning, feeling as though every bone in his body was broken, twice.

“I’ve brought Arnica,” Matt offers softly, “for your back,”

“Mm,” Kelly grunts his assent at the thought of relief.

“Oh my god, Kelly,” the words slip out of Matt's mouth when he pulls back Kelly’s shirt, revealing the extent of the bruises forming on his back. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers as his fingers carefully roam across Kelly’s back, skimming over the colouring skin as he smears it with cream. His fingers flitter against the two grey-purple smudges forming along Kelly’s shoulder blades. Kelly flinches sharply when Matt touches the spot and Matt pulls his hands back, startled, a faint “sorry” leaving his lips. Kelly, Instead, silently reaches for his hand, trying to sooth Matt’s guilt, entwining their fingers as he closes his eyes and breathes through the pain, slowly drifting away. And Matt sits through the night, unable to get his worry under control, not because of his guilt, or shared pain, but because there is something odd about the two bruises on Kelly’s shoulder blades – symmetrical and mirroring one another, and different in colour than the rest of Kelly’s bruises.

\---

Kelly spends most of the next three days, as well as the next shift, in bed, on his front, his muscles recuperating from the hit they’ve received, back still aching. But when Matt comes home on the fourth day after shift, he finds him huddling in the kitchen, making tea. Tea.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Kelly nods, sighing through the pain as he takes a seat by the table. “Back still hurts though. It’s ridiculous but it feels like growing pains, you know? Like you have when you’re twelve and your muscles are catching up with your bone growth or something.”

“How about a bath?” Matt asks, standing over him, his fingers scraping at Kelly’s skull, pulling lightly at his hairs like he knows Kelly likes. “or you want some more Arnica?”

“Sure,” Kelly says softly, closing his eyes and leaning into Matt’s warmth, his hand finding its way under Matt’s shirt to caress at his back.

“Take your shirt off, and lean forward,” Matt says, leaning down for a kiss, “I’ll be right back.”

“You don’t an excuse to get me naked, you know” Kelly teases as he slowly eases his way out of his top. “I’d get naked for you anytime, anywhere,” then he rests his head on his folded arm on the table, closes his eyes as he waits for Matt to come back with the cream. Matt’s loud gasp, as he comes back, stirs him from his rest.

“Shit, Kelly. We have to get you to the hospital now.”

“What? Why?”

“Come on, get your clothes back on,”

“What? Matt, what’s going on? You’re freaking me out, what do you see?”

“Something’s not right, Kel, a doctor needs to see this,”

“See what?!”

“The two bruises you have on your shoulder blades,”

“What about them? Are they not healing properly?”

“You could say that,”

“Matt,”

“I don’t know, Kelly. The skin’s broken. They’re grey and look really dry. And they’re bigger than they were the other day.”

“What? Let me see,” Kelly gets up and Matt follows him into the bathroom. He holds a hand mirror across from the wall mirror to allow Kelly to see his back. And as Matt had said, to gashes have opened in Kelly’s back, curving along his shoulder blades, the skin colouring dark grey. “What the fuck?” Kelly whispers in horror at the sight.

“Let’s get you to the hospital, so a doctor can see,” Matt says quietly, handing Kelly his shirt. “Kelly,” he encourages again when Kelly, his eyes locked on his back, doesn’t respond.

\---

In the early evening, the ER is relatively quiet. The nurse recognizes Kelly immediately, listening to their story and asking him to take a seat, promising to send a doctor as soon as one is available. But waiting makes Kelly anxious, he paces slowly across the waiting room, a battle between terror and pain raging through him. At last a doctor appears, guiding them into a curtained cubicle, closing the blinds for privacy.

“So, I hear you took quite a hit this week, your back still bothering you?” the doctor begins.

“Yes,” Kelly answers, “it hurts like hell,”

“Well, that’s to be expected,”

“And…” Kelly begins unsurely, but fades away, his eyes on Matt asking for help and support.

“And?”

“We’re here because of the bruising,” Matt explains when he sees Kelly’s discomfort. “I was looking at Kelly’s bruising this evening, and some of it seems worrisome, we thought it best to have a doctor look at it.” He’s determined to remain calm now, sticking to the facts, keeping any judgment from his voice. He regrets his initial, panicked reaction because he can see how it’s thrown Kelly off.

“Ok,” the doctor answers, unfazed. “Let’s see.”

Kelly hesitates for a moment, searching Matt’s eyes for reassurance, and Matt can see the dread written across his face. He imagines every terrifying thought running through Kelly’s head at the prospect of it being something horrible, incurable, fatal. He steps closer to Kelly, nodding his head once in encouragement. Kelly, eventually, takes off his hoody and shirt, turns his back to the doctor, his head bowed down, resting against Matt’s shoulder.

“I don’t see anything out of the ordinary,” the doctor declares after a silent moment, stunning both men.

“But what about -” Matt begins, but Kelly hurriedly catching his hand, shaking his head minutely to silence him. Matt then walks around Kelly, to look at his back, shocked to see Kelly’s smooth skin, still speckled with hues of purple-blue-green-yellow-and brown, but not deformed in any way. “What the…”

“The bruises will take a few more days to clear up,” the doctor goes on to reassure, “but considering what you’ve been through, and that it’s been less than a week, I’m not concerned. I can give you something for the pain if that’s still an issue, but otherwise, it just needs time.”

“No, thank you,” Kelly comes to his sense, as he watched Matt’s confusion. “No pain relief. I’m sorry we wasted your time.” He’s quick to put his clothes back on. “I think I was just overwhelmed by the pain. I have ibuprofen at home. I’ll take it if it gets as worse as it was. Thanks again, and sorry.”

“Not a problem, Kelly. Give it time and take it easy for a few more days. I’ll write you a slip for your next shift if you need one.”

“Thanks. Do we need to sign anything? Or…?”

“No, you’re good, I haven’t really done anything. I’ll write it up into your file, but you’re free to go.”

“Ok, thanks again.” Kelly watches as the doctor exits, leaving the curtains open behind her. “Matt?”

“There’s nothing there.” Matt whispers frantically, “How can that be? We both saw it at home, right? How can it not be there two hours later?”

“I don’t know,” Kelly mumbles, and Matt sees he’s doing it again.

“I’m sorry,” Matt says, wrapping his arms carefully around Kelly, holding him close but loose, not wanting to cause any pain. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to freak you out. Let’s get out of here, yeah? Get you home.”

“Yeah,”

“Hey,” Matt’s fingers come to cup Kelly’s face, bringing them eye to eye, “I love you. I have no idea what’s going on, and I know it’s scary, but I love you, and I’m right here. Right?”

“Right,” Kelly answers his side of their private stock phrase. His heart skips a beat at the devotion he sees on Matt’s face. Whatever this is, he knows, he’s not alone. No pushing Matt away. “Take me home?”

“Yes. Come on,”

\---

“How do feel?” Matt asks as they get in.

“Fine,” Kelly says without really thinking about it, catching Matt’s glare. “I don’t know,” he amends, truthfully, preoccupied with getting ready for bed. “It doesn’t hurt as bad as before. Maybe it is healing. Maybe we -”

“Shit, Kel,” Matt cuts him as he sees his back when he’s changing his shirt.

“What?” Kelly sees Matt shocked and pained face, almost… disgusted? He walks into the toilet to try and see what Matt means. The bruises are definitely back, bigger and darker this time.

“Wait, let me get my phone so I can take a picture. Then we can send it to the doctor.” Matt calls from where he’s standing near the bed. Kelly can hear him walking around, and coming back, shuffling into the bathroom behind him.

“Matt?”

“Hold on,” Matt’s hand reaches to Kelly’s hip, to turn him away, and Kelly can hear the click of a photo being taken. But when he turns to look at the picture, his back still looks bruised but not deformed. “What the fuck?” Matt mumbles, glaring at the photo in his hand. “I, I don’t get it, it… it  – Kelly?”

Raising his head from his phone, Matt finds Kelly sat against the bathtub, hyperventilating. Sweat forming on his forehead and tears running down his cheeks.

“Kelly, I’m sorry,” Matt quickly let’s go of the phone, sitting at Kelly’s side. “Breathe, Kelly. Slow and deep. Slow and deep. Breathe. slow and deep. Again. slow and deep.”

Eventually, they succeed in getting Kelly’s panic attack under control, his breathing resumes to normal, he sits shivering on the edge of the tub.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” he says quietly terrified, in a voice Matt has never heard him use.

“I know, me neither, but whatever this is, we’ll figure it out, together. I promise.”

“I’m scared,” Kelly admits, and it’s so rare an admission, Matt loves him even more for it.

“I’m right here. I’m right here.” Everything he wants to promise Kelly falls short. He cannot promise Kelly will be fine, or that he won’t let anything bad happen to him, because they both have no clue what’s going on. He settles for the lame - “Does it hurt?”

“No, I feel fine, physically.”

“Okay, let’s get you to bed, okay?”

“Bed?”

“I don’t know what else to do Kel, no one else can see these bruises except us, and they’re not actually painful for you, or making you sick, so…”

“Right,”

Matt takes this as confirmation to Kelly’s confusion. He’d never agree otherwise to sit idly and do nothing.

“It’s late. We’ll sleep on it tonight, and if something changes by morning, we’ll go to the hospital again. A different doctor. We’ll find Will Halsted or April, someone who knows you.” Matt can see his words are falling on deaf ears. Kelly just stares at him, through him, blankly. “Kelly? Kelly? Please, love,”

“Yeah,” it’s as if Kelly awakes at the word. “Right. Morning.”

“Let’s go to bed,” Matt stands up, waiting for Kelly to follow suit.

-

They lie in bed, on their sides, facing each other, and Matt can read the terror on Kelly’s face. There is nothing he wouldn’t do for Kelly, nothing he wants more than to take Kelly’s fear away.

“Can I hold you?” he whispers, his hand crossing the gap between them, coming to lay close to Kelly.

“You’re not…? Not… disgusted?”

Matt’s heart breaks at Kelly’s tone, at the sheer dread he can hear in it, at losing Matt, at being left, at being alone. He takes Kelly’s hand in his, squeezing tightly. “No, Kelly, never. May I please hold you?”

“Mm,” Kelly nods, moving closer to Matt, settling his head on Matt’s shoulder, as Matt wraps one arm around his waist, the other finding its way into Kelly’ hair.

“You listening to me, Kelly Severide?”

“Yes,”

“I will never be repulsed by you. Ever. No matter what happens to you, you are the most beautiful person I know. We’ve seen each other at our highest and at our lowest, and we’ve chosen each other despite and because of everything. I will always choose you. I will always come back to you. In sickness and in health, for better or for worse.”

“Those are wedding vows.”

“Yes,”

“Are you proposing to me right now?”

“I…”

“We’ve talked about why we can’t get married,”

“Yes. That wasn’t my point.”

“What was your point again?”

“That I love you, and I’m here, and I’m staying.”

“I love you too. Will you kiss me?”

“You’re really are feeling better, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I feel good, actually,”

“And your back?”

“Doesn’t hurt,”

“Doesn’t hurt?”

“No, Matt,” Kelly leans up on his elbow, looking down at Matt to get him to focus on him, before leaning down and kissing him.

It starts chaste - a kiss of love and reassurance, warm with comfort and sweet with commitment – soon heating into desire as their tongues find one another, searching, tasting, thrusting.  Kelly climbs atop Matt, straddling his waist as he pulls at his clothes. His back pain forgotten, he feels good, strong, again. he feels something pulsing inside him as if it's charging off Matt. and he can’t seem to take his hands, or his lips for that matter, off Matt, can’t seem to slow down or hold back. His hands roam along Matt’s body, reaching for any part he can find, as he licks into Matt’s mouth, aligning their cocks together, and thrusts, the friction building inside him, intensifying with the pulsing inside him.

“Kelly, Kelly,” Matt pants against him, lost, drowned in passion, letting go into the heat curling between them, words slipping from his lips onto Kelly’s. “So beautiful, Kelly, my Kelly, don’t stop,” - “Oh, Kelly,” - “My Kelly, my angel,” And Kelly feels the thing pulsing inside him break through, break surface, break free, he feels his whole body stretch in the release, like a ray of light slicing through him. “Oh my god, Kelly,” Matt yells, and Kelly can’t do anything but hold on to him. And Matt watches as Kelly straightened above him, stretching upwards, arching his back, and then, then, - wings – wings, huge, deep midnight blue wings, spread from Kelly’s back and fill the room above the bed.

\---

It takes Kelly a day or two to get used to it, to find that his clothes still fit, that his wings fit through, that no one can see the wings except Matt and him. From day to day he learns more about his new strengths and abilities. He learns to control his wings, like new muscles, learns to spread and fold them,  learns to wraps a wing around Matt, keeps him warm and safe and protected, learns the feel of Matt gently stroking them. Kelly’s wings are changing colours of blue; They stem out dark and seductive from his powerful back and lighten outwards, their tips the bright colour of Kelly’s eyes. Matt can’t get enough looking at them, caressing them. He tears at Kelly’s shirts the moment they step inside their home.

Other then that, nothing really changes.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
